Alice in Wonderland, version Varia
by x X DarkDestroyer X x
Summary: Title says it all. Each version per character. please read and review. Character death.(it's the rabbit, lol) Rated T because it's the Varia. Don't like? Don't click. then we will have a world peace.


Destroyer: Everyone, I'm here again, from the corners of the hell to the seven wonders of the world! I am (insert my real name here)! And I do believe that Entamoeba histolytica is the cause of amoebiasis and a paramecium doesn't cause any harmful effects to the human body. That's all, thankyou. *bows*

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn!

* * *

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Fran's version:**

A young teal-haired assassin was lying under the shade of a large random tree, reading a book and not caring about the world. The wind was playing with his soft shoulder length teal hair and edges of his book. Suddenly, a shuffling noise was heard from a bush that was not there before.

SHUFFLE. SHUFFLE.

Being an assassin, he felt the presence and turned his attention to it. He raised an eyebrow because of the sight. A white rabbit in a red suit appeared, holding a pocket watch and its face was somehow worried and stressed. It turned to Fran and quickly ran away. Fran just sighed.

"a rabbit in a suit?" He mumbled before shrugging it off and turning his attention again in his book.

**The end.**

* * *

**Belphegor's version:**

A not-so-young man with very shaggy hair that was covering half of his face was grinning like a madman as he played with an oddly-shaped knife between his index finger and thumb. Suddenly, a rustling noise was heard from a suspicious-looking bush.

RUSTLE. RUSTLE.

Being an assassin and a prince he is, he felt the presence and turned his attention to it. His already wide grin grew even wider as a white rabbit in a red suit holding a pocket watch appeared. Its face was somewhat worried and stressed. It's attention finally fell to the grinning prince and it sweat dropped and froze.

"ushishishishi~ a rabbit in a suit? Interesting…" he grinned, wider than before. He then took out dozens of knives and flung it towards the frozen rabbit.

SPLATTER. STAB. SLICE. SPLURT.

"ushishishishi~ a red rabbit is far more interesting." Then he lazily got up and walked off. Leaving the poor carcass of the now red rabbit.

**The end.**

* * *

**Xanxus's version:**

A raven haired man was dozing off under an unknown species of tree, a very angered expression plastered on his tanned and scarred face. He groaned when he heard some shuffling and rustling noise from a nearby bush.

SHUFFLE. RUSTLE.

He opened one eye only to see a white rabbit in a red suit, holding a pocket watch and it's face was filled with worry and stress. It accidentally turned to the side and met gazes with Xanxus. It made a not so cute squeak and froze. The sound irritated Xanxus.

"Trash…" He grunted before he pulled out his gun and fire it towards the rabbit, leaving a rather huge damage to the surface of the earth. He then sat up and left, mumbling about 'stupid trashes'.

**The end.**

* * *

**Squalo's version:**

A silver-haired man was practicing his sword skills in the middle of a forest. His hair swinging with the wind, making a shampoo commercial effect.

VOOOII! STOP FOOLING AROUND! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS SHIT!

_Sure, sure… but you have time brushing a shark's teeth…_

Then a vein suddenly appeared to his right temple. VOOOIII! YOU DAMNED PIECE OF SHIT!

_Respect, Squalo, I am the author, I hold your life. _

I DON'T CARE YOU ^%$# SCUM!

RUSTLE. SHUFFLE.

_Oh, yeah. I forgot.. the rabbit._

VOOOI! DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH ME! I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE –PIIII—ABOUT YOUR –PIII- RABBIT!

Then blood gushed out of the rabbit's fluffy ears. _The rabbit's bleeding…_

I DON'T –PII- CARE! Then Squalo turned on his heels, like a model, his commercial worth hair following after.

STOP INSULTING ME DAMMIT!

_I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you._

VRRAAAIITT! You-

**The end. (closes curtains)**

VOOIII! I'm not done talking!

**THE END. (lights off) **_(VOOOOII)_

* * *

A/N: How was it? Should I also include Levi and Lussuria? Please tell me. Please?

Please review…

And I want to rant about how awkward valentine's day is.

You know… I was waiting for my sister to come pick me up in school. Then my freaking classmate left me without even telling me. Curse him. And then I was left all alone… in the room full of couples…

Exchanging loving gazes… then my stomach started erupting, more likely complaining….

And the chocolates were forbidden because I have sore throat. Dammit.

And when I was in cleaning duty… all of the people will step in the dirt I was collecting. 'fuck you all and the valentine's day.' I inwardly cursed. Then my supposed to be partner in cleaning duty didn't even help me one bit! Fuck him. I hope he dies. Yeah, no one likes him. I hate him. The room was shaking when he jumps. Haha. And the girls or maybe some boys (biologically not in the heart?) were screaming on top of their lungs. And I must tell you, I prefer being in a room with squalo when he's shouting that that ear bleeding squeals. Dammit. Am I talkative? This is getting too long… I'll end this. Bye.


End file.
